Rayman
Rayman (or Raymin) is a character from the series Rayman. Like Ridley, but much, much worse. As in, we're entering JFK territory here. The Beginning Hours before the Robin, Lucina, and Captain Falcon reveal, Sakurai posted the following Pic of the Day. The Aftermath and Investigation It was clearly a deconfirm, right? Wonder Red, Brittany, Phosphora, Saria, and more - they were trophies, they're not playable. The end. Why would Sakurai reveal a trophy before the character? (Note: This did happen once pre-Brawl, however, and Lucina was shown as an image when referring to amiibo for Smash Bros. during E3.) On the other hand, this was entirely unprecedented. An unrepresented third party series had never gotten a trophy before. What did this mean? Eventually, it started to p, but then it happened. Slip-Up A Nintendo of Canada rep said Rayman when he was referring to Mega Man. While this was clearly a slip-up, such as Guy with Sword, Kid Icarus, and Samurai Goroh the Pokemon, somebody decided to take this to JFK levels. Now? Now, no one knows. I mean, we think it's pretty obvious that he's not playable, and that, like Toad believers, his believers are trying to justify anything they can, but at this point, it seems pretty obvious that he's a goner. But then again, this is the first trophy we've seen that's not an Assist Trophy that didn't reuse the model, so who knows? Oh, and also, there's this gem from an interview with some guy who works for Ubisoft, from an interview after the roster was determined. On August 3. 2014, a Nintendo of Canada rep said that no, Rayman isn't playable, That didn't stop the conspiracy theorists, though! It Gets Weirder And then the game hit! And... Rayman still has a trophy. As does Commander Video (some indie character only hippies care about). But here's the strange part- Globox and Barbara also have trophies. Except you know who doesn't have a trophy? Snake. Or Professor Layton. Or any other third-party ever. Meaning Rayman got not one but three trophies while other no-brainers didn't. As in, there were four third-party trophies total, and Rayman's made up three. And don't even get us started on the leak... Rayman V: the empire strikes back Of course when Ultimate was announced for Nintendo Switch, people once again were clamoring for Rayman to be in Smash. Even when he got announced for Brawlhalla, which should have been a clear sign that he's not playable, people still unironically thought he had a chance. Of course, Sakurai was aware of the obnoxious fans begging for Rayman, and as a response threw him in as one of the most difficult Spirit challenges in World of Light, as one final “ you”. Which proves that western third party characters like Rayman and Spyro have NO chance of ever being playable in smash and that Sakurai has a bias for Japan Third Party characters. (Well we were wrong since Banjo & Kazooie have been announced but for now it still stands to at least some extent) Trivia *Rayman has two trophies. It is unknown which one will be used. It still is. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Deconfirmed Category:JFK Category:Third Party Characters Category:Un-Deconfirmed? Category:Deconfirmed Again Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Characters who have been Smashified Category:Ubisoft Category:Rayman Characters Category:Spirits